


A Whole New Level

by Castielee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Episode: s14e12 Prophet and Loss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 14:47:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17603351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castielee/pseuds/Castielee
Summary: This is only way to stop Michael from destroying the world and Sam knows it. But what about Cas?





	A Whole New Level

**Author's Note:**

> A small angsty pre-episode drabble. Inspired by 14x12 sneak peek.

“Dean, installing a tow hitch to carry your own friggin coffin is a new level of drama entirely.” Sam stated bitterly as he watched his brother fighting the uncooperating mechanism behind the Baby. Dean knew the Impalas chassis by heart and Sam knew it shouldn’t take long to install the trailer, but Dean’s hands were shaking and overall restlessness beamed from all over him and could probably be seen from space. It was a miracle Jack haven’t noticed anything, actually.

Dean made an exasperated sigh and turned around.

“I don’t recall asking you for your goddamn opinion, Samantha!” he snarled, looking somewhere over Sam’s shoulder. Ever since Sam learned about his brother’s absolutely foolproof plan, Dean was actively avoiding looking him in the eyes like he was afraid Sam suddenly grew the ability to hypnotize and persuade people into not doing the most stupid thing in their entire life, which by the way was a huge accomplishment if you think about their history with big, bad entities trying to destroy the world because of their mistakes.

“No, you only asked me to support your drama.”

“To which you agreed to. And it’s not any drama, Sam, it’s the only way out of this situation and you know it.”

It was now Sam’s turn to sigh. Yes, he knew it was in fact the only way to stop Michael from drowning their world in blood and ashes, because the whole library and knowledge written by the Men of Letters over decades could not provide any other solution, but it’s not like Sam accepted it with opened arms. There was a time in which he would rather see the world burn than losing his brother, and while he most certainly won’t risk everybody’s lives, he won’t just dump Dean’s overdramatic ass into the ocean. Lock the coffin? Sure, Cas will probably be able to open it again once they actually find the solution. Actually dropping it in the big water? Not a chance. It’s not like Dean is going to do anything about it once the lid is sealed.

He will probably yell at Sam a lot though. Maybe he should think about sealing his lips together as well. Just to be sure.

“Sam, do you hear me? Pass me some gloves, I’ll check the oil as well because I know you won’t do it.”

“What? No, sorry, I was thinking about, uh, Cas.”

Dean froze and finally looked directly at him.

“Cas? What about him?”

“Did he just let you build the coffin and dump it in ocean? Just like that? It’s not really his style.”

Dean suddenly seemed to remember not to look Sam in the eye. He shifted, visually uncomfortable and opened the car’s hood without saying a single word. Sam’s raised his eyebrows so high he could feel his forehead almost disappear.

“Dean…?”

“I didn’t tell him, okay? I can’t.”

“What do you mean you can’t? You’re going to disappear forever and what, he’s supposed to learn about it when it’s too late?” Sam suddenly got a feeling this conversation isn’t just about telling Cas about the plan. Not entirely.

Dean didn’t answer. He was half-hidden behind the hood and Sam couldn’t see his face, but he was currently polishing the engine oil lid with a piece of cloth instead of pulling the yellow dipstick out, which meant he was only pretending to be busy in hope of Sam dropping the subject. Sam knew Dean wasn’t good at sharing feelings, which was the reason he had to put up with their mutual bullshit for the past ten years, but this was knew. When Dean thought Amara was going to tear him to shreds, he managed to say goodbye to all of them, even after just getting Cas back. Why was this any different?

“But Dean…”

“Sammy I can’t. He will want to lock himself up with me and I can’t let that happen, because someday, Michael will break out and Cas would be the only thing he could take his anger out on. He would hurt him, a lot, for all of eternity, with my hands. I saw him die once. I _can’t do it again_.”

The last piece came out low and shaky, like Dean put all of his energy to not break down. Sam walked around the car with an intention to talk some sense into Dean, because he won’t just outright lie to Cas about his brother’s whereabouts forever, but froze when he saw Dean’s red eyes and puffed, wet face. It looked like he was crying for a while now. How come he didn’t notice? Was Dean really this good at masking himself and hiding?

“Dean, I am here too. I will stop him from jumping inside with you. Besides, I need him to help me save you, because we’re not just going to let you rot in there until the end of time. There must be something we can do.”

Dean sniffed and wiped his face with his sleeve, clearly unconvinced. He snorted, still avoiding Sam’s gaze and busied himself with actual engine’s oil check. His face was still puffed and he looked like hasn’t slept for a few nights.

Sam sighed again, knowing he won’t convince Dean anyway and squeezed his shoulder on his way out of the garage. He decided to go straight into the library and drown himself in books again in hope of seeing something that escaped his attention when reading them for the first time. He had to do something, preferably before getting Dean buried alive.

“Do you think… He…” Dean tried to ask, but stopped dead in his tracks, clearly not knowing how to proceed. Sam smiled understandingly.

“Yeah, Dean. He does. With his whole heart.”


End file.
